


The Woods on Fire at Night // Certain Agony of the Battlefield

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Clones, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: slashthedrabble, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 Certain Agony of the Battlefield, F/F, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Bondage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Morning After, POV Female Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Threesome, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sequel, Sexual Fantasy, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This is...<i>way</i> more than she expected.</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p>Take my love when you told me you can't sleep, count your sins instead of sheep, count the ways that you feel weak...but that is not what I see.</p>
  <p>+</p>
  <p>SlashTheDrabble Challenge #359: Stable/Unstable; 100-women Prompt #22: Hands.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods on Fire at Night // Certain Agony of the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Match Made in Cyberspace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988582) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



> Certain agony of the battlefield??? MORE LIKE CERTAIN AGONY OF MY HEART.
> 
> RIP Paul. You will be missed and fanficced.
> 
> Some of my thoughts on last night's episode (3.6 - air date: 5.23.15) [here.]()
> 
> Awaiting next Saturday as anxiously as ever!
> 
> +
> 
> Title and lyrics in summary from "Take My Love" by the Lone Bellow, which you should definitely listen to right meow.
> 
> +
> 
> Sarah is here only by mention, but since that's kind of a major part of this, she is tagged as a character, as is the implied potential relationship.
> 
> +
> 
> Thank you for reading!! As always, comments, etc. are encouraged and appreciated!!! If you have a fic request or a suggestion as to the ficlet I should write for OB next week, hit me with your best shot! Also look at the request [guidelines.](http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/rules) xx

_Something's wrong,_ Shay thinks, as she reminisces on Cosima’s lovely visit, pink-topped blender bottle tipped at her tender lips. She'd been so concerned about her friend, deeply worried in the sort of way one gets when it feels that the world itself may well be at stake. Besides, if this Sarah was a wild card, unstable and ephemeral compared to Cosima, then she probably had a tendency to get herself into trouble, and that trouble was probably bigger than falling into a strange bed with wrists held together with a necktie. 

But perhaps she'd not mind getting herself into trouble like that...if she looked _half_ as delicious as Cosima, that idea's now earned itself a spot on Shay's to-do list - granted she can get Cosima to tell her what's wrong, and granted either or both of them are on board with such an idea.

Peace and balance could be hard to reach, sure, but that was what Shay did: help people balance; and Cosima was certainly in need of some balance, some stability. 

Another smoothie wouldn't hurt her, would it?

_Hmm...mindfulness meditation isn't for another ten minutes, and yoga after that is the last session of the day..._

Her call's started to go to voicemail when it's answered; Cosima does sound happy to have received a call from her - but stressed, breathless, hiding displeasure underneath her momentary gaiety. 

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing particular. Wanted to see how your day was going," Shay says easily, and she can hear the soft, nervously satisfied sigh.

"It's, uh, it's not the _worst_ day I've ever had. There's some drama since the lab's kind of, uh, got my hands tied, but..."

"Oh, can I come?"

Cosima chuckles, giving whoever's lucky enough to be around her now a view of that spectacular smile.

"Yeah, I wish. Not really that kind of party. Besides, it's all hard crazy science stuff, not so much your thing."

Shay giggles.

"I have a vast array of interests, Miss Niehaus, including some a _little_ harder than you assume. You'll be surprised."

"I've already been," Cosima affirms, nearly cutting herself off when she bites her lip gently; that seemed to be a favorite habit of hers. The thought distracts Shay momentarily, wishing she could lean forward and clasp her own lips around the scientist's. 

"Well, if you want to continue your soul-searching...that _is_ so much my thing, and I'd be happy to pencil you in for free sometime."

"Like tonight, sometime?"

"How about nine?"

"Nine sounds great. I'm counting the minutes already."

"Don't count too hard, they'll pass even slower that way."

"That a fact?"

"I could tell you all about it later," Shay murmurs, absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. 

"Maybe even demonstrate, if you're good."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Apparently it doesn't get much wilder than me," Cosima jests.

"Then maybe I'll just have to teach you how to behave yourself, hmm?"

"You have _no_ idea how open to learning I can be."


End file.
